Genos/Anime Gallery
Anime Genos design 2.png|Season 1 Anime Artwork 01 Genos (Demon Cyborg).png|Season 1 Alternate Anime Artwork Genos_Anime.png|Season 2 Anime Artwork Eyecatches Genos Ep 2 title card.png|Genos in the first Episode 2 eyecatch Genos Ep 2 title card 2.png|Genos in the second Episode 2 eyecatch Genos Ep 7 title card.png|Genos in the first Episode 7 eyecatch Genos Ep 7 title card 2.png|Genos in the second Episode 7 eyecatch Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Genos Anime Debut.png|Genos' first apperance Genos.jpg|Genos profile close-up House of Evolution Arc Genos vs. Mosquito Girl.png|Genos vs. Mosquito Girl Genos prepares to Incinerate.png|Genos firing Genos damages Mosquito Girl.png|Genos with Mosquito Girl's legs Mosquito Girl damages Genos.png|Genos cut Genos prepares to self-destruct.png|Genos about to self-destruct Genos arrives at Saitama's apartment.png|Genos arrives at Saitama's apartment Genos senses enemies.png|Genos sensing enemies QlonfZu10.png|Genos ready to fight Genos defeats Armored Gorilla.png|Genos defeats Armored Gorilla One Punch Man 3 - 39.png|Genos about to destroy the House of Evolution building Carnage Kabuto defeats Genos.png|Genos as modern art Genos attacks Carnage Kabuto.png|Genos challenging Carnage Kabuto Carnage Kabuto damages Genos.png|Genos afro hair Paradise Group Arc genosmodifieing.png|Genos being modified by Dr. Kuseno genosnsaitama.png|Genos and Saitama discussing about Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama and Genos in the locker room.png|Genos without clothes score.png|Perfect score Genosinterviewed.png|Genos being interviewed analyzing score.png|Analyzing Saitama's score Saitamaseminar.png|Genos at the seminar One Punch Man genos.png|Testing his new arms genos attacks.png|Genos begins his training HandGun.png|Genos gets serious behind.png|"Behind--" Genos overwhelmed by Saitama.png|What in the- SaitamaPunch.png|Saitama attacks ThatHair.png|Genos after the attack udon.png|Winning the udon challenge Can I live with you.png|Genos moving in with Saitama Rumored Monster Arc Cleaning.png|Genos cleaning Konbu.png|Kombu dinner Readingcomments.png|Reading comments about himself Giant Meteor Arc Episode 7 - 5.jpg|Getting a call from the Hero Association Genos meets Bang.png|Genos meets Bang Episode 7 - 13.jpg|Using Arms Mode Genoscloseup1.png|Note the added markings on his face Genos meeting Bofoi .png|Genos meets Bofoi Givingadvice.png|Bang gives advice to a nervous Genos Thinkingaboutsensei.png|Thinking about his sensei Rippingshirt.png|Genos rips his shirt Placingcore.png|Genos places his core inside his arm Episode 7 - 19.jpg|Genos blast at the meteor Exaustedgenos.png|An exhausted Genos Bang meets Saitama.png|Saitama appears Bangsavinggenos.png|Bang saves Genos Writeeverything.png|Genos records everything Saitamaleaving.png|Sensei leaves Comments.png|Genos reading negative comments about Saitama Goinghome.png|Going home Sea Monster Arc Dryingdishes.png|Genos drying the dishes Running.png|Running towards J-City Meetinggenos.png|Genos meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Sonic passes by Genos.png|Sonic telling him he doesn't stand a chance Genoshere.png|Genos arrives at the shelter Finalized Arms Mode.png|Genos about to attack the Deep Sea King GenospunchSeaKing.png|Genos attacks Deep Sea King Blownholeshelter.png|His attack leaves a hole in the building Peoplecheering.png|People are cheering Hit.png|Suddenly attacked by Deep Sea King Genos fights the Deep Sea King.png|Deep Sea King and Genos trade blows Genosdefending.png|Genos defending a young girl against Deep Sea King's ball of acid Melting.png|Genos melting... Fallingapart.png|...and falling apart Strugle.png|Struggling to fight Deep Sea King enraged.png|Genos in a pinch Smile.png|Smiling over his sensei's victory Fromshopping.png|Genos and Saitama days later Fanletters.png|Receiving fan letters Readingfanletter.png|Genos reading one of the letters Protectivegenos.png|Genos' protective nature Alien Conquerors Arc Saitama and Genos visit Bang's dojo.png|Bang demonstrated his technique Notinterested.png|Is not interested Lectiredaboutbang.png|Being lectured by Charanko GenosvCharanko.png|Genos vs Charanko concluded Bang informs Saitama of Garou.png|Asking where are the other students Hero Association messenger arrives.png|Suddenly a hero staff member arrives to inform them of a meeting ArrivingatHQ.png|Genos arrives at the Hero Association headquarters Greetingbangandgenos.png|Being greeted by Atomic Samurai S-Class Meeting.png|Almost all S class heroes arrive at the meeting Bang, Tatsumaki, Genos and Saitama.png|Genos at the meeting Heroes reading prophecy 1.png|Reading Shibabawa's note SaitamaHole.png|Noticing the hole S-Class Heroes on top of Hero Association HQ.png|Genos observes the spacecraft Help.png|Offers to help Tatsumaki... Calmdowngenos.png|...But is rejected Calculating.png|Beside Child Emperor Observingdestruction.png|Witnessing Tatsumaki's destroying the ship Driveknight.png|Drive Knight wants to talk to him Drive Knight gives advice to Genos.png|Drive Knight telling him not to trust Bofoi Takecover.png|Preparing for impact Sweet Mask confronts S-Class Heroes.png|Being criticized ConfrotingMK.png|Confronting Bofoi Amai Mask after executing aliens.png|Witnessing Sweet Mask's cruelty Dissapointment.png|Sweet Mask displaying disappointment Tatsumaki confronts Saitama.png|Running towards Saitama Ignoringtatsumaki.png|Both of them ignoring Tatsumaki Annoyed.png|Annoyed by her yelling Tellingheroff.png|Telling her off with Saitama cheering Crashed.png|But is subdued Genos's notes on the Giant Spaceship.png|His notes about the ship King Arc Saitama and Genos shopping.png|Genos and Saitama shopping Genos breaks G4's sword Anime.jpg|Genos breaks G4's sword Genos stops G4's stomp.png|Genos stops G4's stomp Genos Cracked Season 2.jpeg|Genos with a cracked face Genos fighting G4.gif|Genos engages in combat with G4 Genos melts G4's outer body.jpg|Melting G4's outer body Genos captures G4's core.jpg|Genos captures G4's core Genos damaged after G4 fight.png|Genos returns to Dr. Kuseno Human Monster Saga Blizzard Group Arc Genos dishes.png|Genos doing dishes Genos senses.png|Genos detects a fast-moving object Sonic genos meet.png|Genos finds Speed-o'-Sound Sonic outside Genos threatensonic.png|Threatening Sonic Genos meets fubuki.png|Genos introduces himself to Fubuki Genos vs sonic.png|The battle continues Sonic genosfight.gif|Attacking Sonic Genos behind sonic.png|Genos keeps going behind Sonic Genos topknot.png|Genos managed to snatch Sonic's topknot Fubuki explaining.png|Listening to Fubuki's story Hero Hunt Arc Genos charankotalk.png|Talking to Charanko Saitagenos gossip.png|Genos informs Saitama of Bang's dojo situation Monster Raid Arc Genos clapping.gif|Genos supporting his master Super Fight Arc Genos phone.png|Genos gets a call from the Hero Association Genos orbhand.png|Genos begins fighting monsters outside the stadium Genos monsteraid.png|Genos interrogating a monster Genos pepperoniripper.png|Genos defeats Face Ripper Genos finds cockroach.png|Genos meets Awakened Cockroach Genos vs. Awakened Cockroach anime|Fighting Awakened Cockroach Genos roachburn.png|Genos defeats Awakened Cockroach Genos post goketsu.png|Genos being picked up after being defeated by Goketsu Monster Association Arc Genos fixedup.png|Genos, repaired by Dr. Kuseno again Genos arrives anime.png|Genos arrives to stop Garou Genos attackingarou.png|The Demon Cyborg attacks Genos vs. Garou.gif|Trading blows with Garou Genos groundblast.png|Genos fires a blast from under the ground Genos standup.gif|Standing up in style Garou rips Genos' arm off.png|Garou rips off Genos' arm Genos surpriseattacked.png|Monsters arrive to interfere Genos newarmblade.png|Using his new arm blades Genos garouimpact.png|Surprised by Garou's strength Genos supercannon.png|Spiral Incineration Cannon Genos aimingblast.png|Genos tries to shoot down Phoenix Man Genos attackingcentichoro.png|Genos decides to go all out on Elder Centipede Genos eldercentipede.gif|Genos attacks Elder Centipede Genos stabbyeyes.png|Stabbing Elder Centipede's eyes Genos vored.png|Inside Elder Centipede's mouth Genos messedup.png|Hoping he did some damage to the giant monster Genos walkinstick.png|Hobbling towards Saitama to ask for more advice Appearances in Other Media OVAs Road to Hero Genos and Saitama eating.png|Genos listening to Saitama's story Chopstick.png|Saitama's broken chopsticks A Shadow That Snuck Up Too Close Tent.png|A tent Genosstalking.png|Revealed to be Genos Genosnotes.png|Genos' notes BEINGSTALKED.png|Genos following Saitama Notes.png|Taking notes Coffee.png|Genos observing Saitama Baggedfry.png|The fry taken by Genos Sendingdata.png|Sending fry to be analyzed Watching.png|Watching from afar Checkingdata.png|Genos checking data on the fry Justafry.png|Realizing it's just an ordinary french fry The Pupil Who Is An Extremely Poor Talker Genos and Pacino Family.png|Genos with the Pacino Family Saitama and Genos bath.png|Genos bathing with Saitama Saitama gives the key to Genos.png|Genos gets Saitama's key hotpotflyer.png|Genos and Saitama notice a flyer Saitama coupons.png|Checking the coupons Genos and saleclerk.png|Genos cornering a sales clerk Genos asking man.png|Genos asking about the closed supermarket helping the man.png|Genos helps the man Genos being shot.png|Genos being shot at by the Pacino Family Genos defeats don.png|Genos defeats the Pacino family, saving the man Genos gives present.png|Genos bought expensive meat for Saitama The Ninja Who is Too Complicated Saitama and Genos hot pot.png|Genos has hot pot with bear meat that Saitama caught Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing SaitamaGenos and CabbageMonster.png|Genos and Saitama at the park Saitama giving advice to Genos.png|Genos is given advice Bang gives address.png|Genos and Saitama are invited to visit Bang's dojo Bang in disguise.png|Genos and Saitama are followed by Bang Bang handles Saitama.png|Genos in Bang's delusion Genos lifts truck.png|Genos lifts a truck with one hand Bang halfs bricks.png|Genos witnesses Bang's power Saitama an Genos bored.png|Genos is bored Saitama vs. Bang Karuta.png|Genos watching Bang and Saitama playing Karuta Genos vs Bang RPS.png|Genos play rock-paper-scissors with Bang Genos bonked on the head.png|Genos loses the round and gets hit on the head Bang vs. Saitama last round.png|Genos watching Bang and Saitama playing rock-paper-scissors Saitama misses Bang.png|Seeing Saitama miss Bang Bang speech.png|Listening to Bang's speech about Martial Arts The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening Genos and Fubuki on train.png|Genos meets Fubuki on the train Boxes moving.png|Genos explains what's in the box Genos commanding Fubuki.png|Genos ordering Fubuki to save the passengers Genos stopping the train.png|Genos trying to stop the train Jet power stopping.png|Genos stopping the train with full power Genos blown away.png|Genos, after being blown away by Tatsumaki Dr. Kuseno and Genos.png|Genos asking Dr. Kuseno for psychic powers The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Heroes find Zombieman dead.png|Genos and the other heroes find Zombieman's dead body Heroes enter resort.png|Genos goes to a hot spring resort Saitama and genos bathing.png|Genos in the hot spring Heroes in spring.png|Listening to Bang's explanation Genos defending Saitama.png|Genos defending Saitama Genos annoying Saitama.png|Genos states he will defend him in court Zombieman is alive.png|Surprised to see Zombieman alive Saitama and Genos leaving trip.png|Genos returns from the trip Tatsumaki giving Genos her drink.png|Tatsumaki offers her drink to Genos Saitama taunting Tatsumaki.png|Watching Saitama taking Tatsumaki's drink Category:Galleries